I'm Your Passenger
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Dean is at his baby's wheel, but Crowley is directing him where to go. He feels like the demon's passenger. Inspired by the song Passenger by Deftones. Dean & Crowley slash in later chapters. A bit of a different take to Season 6. Enjoy!
1. Ditching the Ride

**I'm Your Passenger**

Chapter 1: Ditching the Ride

Dean is at his baby's wheel, but Crowley is directing him where to go. They've been driving for days, and the worst part is that the hunter has no idea where the demon is taking him. Drivers should know all, but instead they often know nothing, Dean figures.

He feels like the demon's passenger.

It has been an uncomfortable ride for the most part. They only get out of the car when they're getting gas or stopping in a motel to sleep for no more than a few hours. And Dean's the one doing all the sleeping. Crowley disappears at the most random times to get Dean some food. And the hunter must admit, at least he knows what to get him, and at least he remembers to feed him, considering demons don't eat. They make small talk, but it's rarely anything more than that. And Dean doesn't bother to ask where they're going, partly because he has a feeling he'll turn his Pala straight around, due to the main reason, which is that the demon looks very uneasy about what's gonna happen when they get there. So, Dean keeps his mouth shut and he knows Crowley is grateful for it.

When Crowley disappears, he turns Metallica up louder. That's another thing he likes about him, he doesn't complain about his fave tunes. Actually, he seems to enjoy them.

Crowley comes back 10 minutes later…

"Here you go." He hands Dean a wrapped hamburger.

"Thanks." Dean begins to chomp into it. "Got anything to drink?"

"Ooh sorry, forgot about that."

Dean's finished with the hamburger by the time he returns. He isn't surprised that it doesn't taste as good to him as it should, he hasn't had an appetite since…well, since Sam became RoboSam.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Don't want my driver to get dehydrated."

Crowley smiles and looks briefly out the window before looking back at the driver. Dean stares back.

"What?"

"We're nearly there. Pull over."

Dean doesn't question the demon. They're in the countryside now, somewhere in Michigan, their car the only one around. He pulls onto the grass and sees smoke in the distance. Crowley steps out and stares at it as well.

"Town's already been consumed."

"What? By demons?"

"Worse." Crowley sighs. "This is where we ditch our ride."

"What!" Dean shouts angrily.

Crowley gives him a serious glare and is annoyed because he knew Dean would react this way.

"If they see us coming from even this distance, we're already dead."

"No way."

Dean was not gonna give into a demon. He'd already done enough for him already.

"She'll be safer here, Dean. Now come on."

Crowley sets off but soon turns around when he realizes the hunter's not following.

"Tell me what we're walking into, Crowley."

"It'll be safer for you if you don't know."

"Bull."

"I'll tell you all you need to know when we get closer."

"Oh, really? Then maybe I should just turn around and drive back to safety."

Crowley sighs and walks closer to him.

"What is up with you, Crowley? Never knew demons could get this depressed."

"This town, Dean, it's bad news."

"Yeah, no kidding. Why'd you ask me to come with you anyway?"

"Because I need your help on this one."

"Crowley, I don't even know what I'm walking into here. I mean, you have to say something."

The demon knows Dean won't budge.

"This town has been consumed by Death, Dean."

"Death?"

"Yes, Death himself."

Dean gulps and watches the thick black smoke move a little closer to where they are.

"Not to mention more reapers than your scrawny ass could handle."

"What are we doing here? And what does Death want with a town that's probably not even on a freakin map?"

"Well, we were gonna save this pathetic little town. But now, it looks like it's a tad too late for that. And Death…I honestly haven't the faintest idea, darling."

Crowley pops the trunk open and hands Dean a gun before taking one for himself.

"So now, he looks Dean straight in the eyes with the most serious face Dean has ever seen before, now we take back the town."

"You're not serious?"

Crowley starts walking and Dean follows, kissing his baby goodbye before doing so.

"You can't kill Death. You can't even kill reapers. You're taking to a guy that has personal experience, might I add."

"I know that, Winchester."

Dean's feet freeze onto the sidewalk when he finally gets it.

"No…You're doing exactly what I begged you to do! You're giving me a chance to get Sam's soul back!"

"So what if I am?"

"And this is the only way?"

Crowley turns around to look at him and nods. He walks closer and slowly puts his hand on the young hunter's shoulder.

"But this…we could die, Crowley."

"And that's why I'm coming with you."

Dean just stares at the demon before him, his friend before him.

"You're not dying alone."

Dean smiles slowly and realizes that he's now officially Crowley's friend. And they both know it.

So they walk towards the town. But every voice inside their heads keeps on screaming to turn around. And drive back home. But they're in this together. And…

He's no longer his passenger.

To be continued...


	2. Drifting Out & In

**I'm Your Passenger**

**Chapter 2: Drifting Out & In**

**Part 1**

They walk for a straight hour before Dean has to take a break and sit on a rock to catch his breath. Crowley stands inches away from him, as if he's keeping guard over his most prized possession. He glances down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Crowley doesn't look convinced. He knows Dean hasn't been eating much lately, and that added to the steady loss of sleep for the past few weeks only makes the demon more concerned for his well being.

"We can talk about it if you want to."

"Talk about what?"

"Your soulless brother."

Dean sighs and looks away but Crowley continues to stare.

"You're exhausted, Dean."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. So stop kidding yourself sourpuss."

"Just leave me alone, okay."

"I mean bloody hell, Winchester. Look at yourself right now. You look like a walking stick."

Dean stands up in anger.

"Just…"

His face goes blank and Crowley comes into his line of vision.

"Dean? Dean snap out of it!"

Crowley watches his face turn green and catches him before he collapses, lowering him slowly down to the grass. They barely get to the ground in time before Dean starts puking his guts up. After his hamburger comes up he starts dry heaving. And Crowley, holding his body up, can feel that it's painful. He can feel his muscles cramp repeatedly for what seems like twenty minutes. Not knowing what else to do he strokes Dean's hair slowly, after a few minutes of doing that he moves on to his neck, rubbing small circles across it and his heaving back.

"It's okay, Dean. Just get it all out. It's okay."

After what seems like eternity the young hunter collapses back against him and the demon slowly moves away from the mess. Crowley positions himself so that Dean's head is in his lap. He gently picks him up and moves him closer to his chest. Dean is shaking so violently that Crowley could almost think he was having a seizure, but he knows better. His eyes are tightly closed in pain and he is so weak that he can't even push Crowley away, he can't even hold on to him. The demon looks down at the whimpering and shivering hunter and feels such guilt about bringing Dean out here in the first place.

"Shhh. It's alright. Just relax, Dean. You're safe with me."

In return Crowley receives more of his dead weight. He wishes Dean would stop shaking, he knows his muscles are sore enough as it is. Crowley curses when he realizes they have no blankets and no water. He might as well shoot Dean to put him out of his pain and misery and then shoot himself for being such a chucklehead. All he can do is not good enough, but he still does it for Dean's sake. Crowley sheds his coat and very carefully wraps Dean in it. Then he pulls him closer and strokes his hair over and over till he's strong enough to recover.

"Crowley?"

Crowley looks down at the miserable hunter.

"You should get some sleep, Dean."

Dean shivers and nods, Crowley pulling the coat closer to his neck. He's surprised Dean is giving in.

"I'm thirsty."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's my own damn fault."

"No, it's mine. I should have done a better job of looking after you."

"S' not your job."

"Yes it is."

Dean sighs as Crowley strokes his cheek. He is starting to calm down, much to Crowley's relief. Dean buries his head in Crowley's chest, trying to hide his tears. Crowley runs a warm and soft thumb across his aching forehead.

"I'll be here for you from now on, Dean. I won't break that promise."

Dean smiles and looks up at the demon. He feels safe when he closes his eyes and drifts.

**Part 2**

Dean drifts in and out for the next hour or so. Crowley knows they should get moving soon, but he doesn't have the heart to tell Dean even when he's barely conscious. Dean would laugh at him. Demons aren't supposed to have hearts, but this demon sure had one for Dean. He's really worried about the hunter, especially the fact that he keeps on waking up every ten minutes. Every time he looks up at Crowley through half open tear filled glassy green eyes, it's almost as if the demon can feel his pain. He stares down into Dean's eyes and realizes he has no idea where he is and who the hell is hovering over him. But now, an hour later, he can finally grasp onto his surroundings.

"Crowley?"

"Yes Winchester. It's your favorite demon."

He untangles his fingers from Dean's hair and places a hand on his forehead. Dean shivers and looks up at him.

"Your fever's starting."

The demon removes his coat from Dean and he moans in protest.

"But…it's so damn cold."

"Shhh", the demon quiets him and pulls him closer, feeling Dean bury his face once more in his chest.

Crowley may look calm and collected on the outside, but in the inside he's far worse than that. His insides are roiling and he's ashamed to say he feels tears coming to his eyes. He can feel the heat emanating from his cheeks and forehead and yet Dean is shivering against him, eyes closed tightly in pain, and barely aware of what is going on. He never should have agreed to this, taking Dean out here when he knew he was in poor health. But he had done it for him because Dean had begged him to find a way to help his brother. And he had come with him because if Dean died he would feel more loss than a demon was ever supposed to feel. No. Dean Winchester would never die alone. The young hunter's mumbled words broke him out of his thoughts.

"How long have we been here?"

"Little more than an hour."

Dean pushes himself out of the demon's chest and stares up at him tiredly.

"We planning on leaving anytime soon?"

"In your condition we're not going anywhere, Dean."

Dean sighs and Crowley begins stroking his hair again, lost in his thoughts. He makes a quick decision. Dean gasps out in pain as the demon lifts him and starts walking. It takes him a few seconds, but then he realizes he's being carried by the same demon who was previously holding him. He wants to protest but can't seem to find the words. Crowley notices.

"Rest Dean. And go back to sleep. I won't drop you."

Dean smiles lightly as Crowley pulls him closer for the hundredth time that day.

**Part 3**

Forty-five minutes later and Dean finds himself awake. He feels movement and someone stroking his forehead before he opens his eyes a little too quickly. He winces, jolting the demon out of his reverie.

"Take it easy, Winchester. Relax."

"Where are we?"

"Close. Are you comfortable?"

Dean nods slowly and swallows thirstily.

"I'll get you something to drink as soon as we get into town, alright?"

Dean closes his eyes in response and leans heavily into Crowley.

"You'll be okay."

A jolt of dizziness sweeps through Dean and brings nausea with it.

"Crowley, Dean suddenly gasps, I need to lie down."

"We're nearly there, Dean."

"Please. I'm so dizzy. Please just stop. Please…"

"Alright, Crowley gives in, Just calm down."

He very slowly guides him down to the blacktop and lets him curl up painfully on his side, breathing quickly and struggling to slow his dizzy head. Crowley leans down next to him.

"Dean?"

"M' fine", he gasps and lets Crowley move him ever so slowly into his soft and comforting arms, whispering reassuring words to his shaking like crazy body.

"Shhh, just lie against me and close your eyes and breathe."

"Got a killer headache."

"Stop talking and just go back to sleep."

"Crowley… Thanks."

Crowley kisses his forehead and shushes him to sleep.

**To be continued…**


	3. Demonic Room Service

**I'm Your Passenger**

**Chapter 3: Demonic Room Service**

**Part 1**

The next time Dean woke up he was lying on something soft. It felt like a bed but there was no way it could be a bed. He couldn't have been out for that long. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes yet so he just let himself relax till they glued themselves un shut. He listened carefully but started to grow panicky when he heard nothing. He didn't know how long he just lay there, forcing himself to relax, but he guessed it was around fifteen minutes before he heard the door open. He sensed that a figure was standing over him. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was but still couldn't.

"Crowley…" his voice was cracked beyond belief.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake."

There was a long pause, "What's wrong, don't want to see my handsome face?"

Dean was shocked to hear that the demon actually sounded worried.

"Can't open my eyes."

That was it. His voice sounded so pitiful that he decided not to say another word.

"You scared me, Winchester. You've been out for the past four hours, sleeping on the job. It took me forever to find a motel that wasn't inhabited by those reapers."

"I'm in a motel?"

So much for his promise to himself.

"Of course, where else did you think you were?"

He heard Crowley walk around and then a glass was placed to his lips.

"Drink."

He obeyed but really didn't have to because he was thirsty as hell. It was pulled away slowly.

"Bed comfy enough for you?"

Dean nodded.

"Scoot over."

"I can't."

Crowley sighed and gently wrapped his arms around the hunter to move him a few inches over. The demon made himself comfortable but surprisingly still kept an arm wrapped around Dean, placing a cool hand on his forehead a few moments later.

"Your fever's gone down, a good sign. You think you can eat something?"

Dean shook his head pitifully, trying to place all his concentration on opening his eyes. He wanted to see so badly. And he wanted to see a familiar face. He wanted to look over at Crowley.

"Just relax. Your eyes will open when they're ready to."

The demon sighed and moved closer to Dean, who was lying there like a broken toy. A broken toy waiting for Crowley to fix him. He was so happy he kept on talking.

"We're safe in here for the time being, but we can't hide in here forever."

They lay there for who knew how long. And Dean felt weird and gay to admit that he was so happy that Crowley didn't move away from him. He would give anything to have Crowley by his side, protecting him and looking after him. Cause right now he was vulnerable. And he knew the demon could sense it.

"Don't freak out, Dean."

"What…"

Dean started breathing heavily when Crowley moved even closer until he was practically on top of him. The demon wrapped an arm around his body and placed his head onto his shoulder. And out of nowhere, Dean completely relaxed. He could feel the demon's stare and for once he didn't mind. Didn't complain about the lack of personal space. Cause he felt safe.

The demon didn't say anything and neither did the hunter. Because there were absolutely no words to express this. They already knew what it was and they didn't care. Cause they both knew what they needed and they both got it without question.

**Part 2**

There was a knock at the door. Dean smiled, propped up onto the bed with pillows, already knowing who was at the other side of the door. Crowley.

"Demonic Room Service."

"Come in."

Dean's voice sounded a whole lot better now that he'd gotten some more fluids in him, and managed to even keep some food down. The demon entered the room holding a tray of food which was piled high with what looked like sandwiches and bottles of soda. Dean's smile grew wider as the demon crawled back into bed next to him.

"Hope you like grilled cheese sandwiches", Crowley took a bite and smiled at the hunter.

Dean cleared his throat, "Sounds great."

"Hope you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, cause we've got to split. They could already know we're here."

Dean nodded and groaned when the demon pushed him off the bed.

"Go get a shower and be ready in ten minutes. I'll save you a sandwich."

"Yeah, Dean sighed, I'll do that."

He dragged his out of it body into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He must have been in the shower for at least twenty minutes. The burning water felt so good, like it was peeling all the skin off his back and he couldn't find himself able to pull away from the fire. He finally pulled the curtain back to find Crowley standing inches away, brushing his teeth of all the things he could be doing.

"Crowley! What the hell!"

The demon raised his eyes at the naked and muscular body before him.

"Well Winchester, you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Get the hell out of the bathroom, he yanked a towel down and wrapped it around him, And since when do demons brush their teeth?"

"When they have reason to."

Dean stared at him dumbstruck and then when Crowley dropped the toothbrush and inched on closer he finally got it.

"Crowley…"

His hand was placed on his mouth and then warm lips placed on his. It was a little kiss, nothing more.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet Dean, must you always talk?"

"I just didn't think you liked me is all."

"Of course I like you. Maybe a little too much."

Crowley grinned devilishly at the sexy hunter before him. Dean smiled too.

"Since when?"

"Since I first laid eyes on you."

The hunter was feeling somewhat shy, but at least he knew someone out there liked him in that certain way.

"That's why you came out here with me?"

Crowley nodded and placed a little kiss on his lips again.

"Thought it was obvious, darling."

"Not to me."

He paused for a few seconds.

"Didn't think I was gay."

Crowley grinned wider, knowing that meant he loved him too.

"As much as I'd love to stay and do things to you. I think we should be leaving."

Dean leaned in to kiss him for the first time and he could have sworn a fire erupted between their lips. But of course, that wasn't possible. So he put on some clothes, while the demon watched, and they headed out the door cautiously but quickly.

**Part 3**

As they stepped out the door Dean finally realized he wasn't in a motel at all, he was in a hotel. And it was pretty big too. They went down to the lobby in an elevator and that was when Dean decided to ask Crowley.

"What's with the royal treatment all of a sudden?"

"More protection when you're in an enclosed space. Easier to hide."

That did make a whole lot of sense. The demon strode across the lobby as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, acting like he owned the place. Dean followed, struggling to match his pace. He watched as he looked out the windows and then, appearing to be satisfied, step outside into the wind and drizzle. They stopped for a few minutes, continuing to look around and make sure someone or something wasn't lurking too close in the shadows. The hunter shivered despite the jacket he had on, and Crowley wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. That was fine with Dean because the demon before him was keeping him alive right now. Safe and close and warm. He allowed himself to close his eyes briefly and felt a thick coat being wrapped around him. He sighed in content as his body relaxed and felt perfect. Then he looked up into the eyes of the demon, the one who had put his coat on him. They both leaned in to kiss and the demon still kept it gentle for the most part, realizing Dean was still somewhat weak and healing. He pulled him along as they walked towards a diner.

"Where are we headed?"

Dean felt himself grow stronger every second, partially due to the demon's presence and the warmth and comfort of the coat.

"To the center of town. There's someone I must speak to."

And with that Dean shut up and let himself be led by Crowley, perhaps to his doom but somehow he still felt safe being there with him. And only him.

To be continued…


End file.
